


here comes the bride

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2020, Post-Canon, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform, matching dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Week 2020: Day 6: MarriedThe organic dress felt strange against her body, the fabric was soft and different against her skin.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	here comes the bride

The organic dress felt strange against her body, the fabric was soft and different against her skin, and also heavy unlike the green bodysuit that was part of her physical form. The pure white dress with tons of lace looked unusual, but pretty with its complex and symmetrical patterns on her. She and Lapis has chosen it with care after many hours and tons of different ones in the gigantic selection.

Peridot absolutely loved this dress, and what it represented, especially now when Lapis was walking down the aisle during this warm summer day, wearing an exact copy of the same dress that looked great against her blue skin. It was their wedding day, and they were matching. She felt some tears up in the corner of her eyes, and she did her best not to cry. Lapis was so beautiful, and she was her soon to be wife, her bride.

Her eternal life partner.

They would spend the rest of their lives together after this union, the most special day of their lives. One they would look back on even after millennia.

Greg kept playing on his guitar, while Lapis kept walking up towards her, and before she knew it, they stood eye to eye, Lapis carefully taking Peridot’s hands in her own. She couldn’t help but blush green, her hands were so warm. And holding Lapis made Peridot almost scream of happiness, her mind finally processing what was happening. Her emotions were going haywire, and she was getting nervous.

It must have shown, because she felt Lapis’ grip around her tighten, and saw how her smile grew bigger, before she mouthed ‘I’m here’ to her. She did a discreet nod, and then smiled back as Steven entered, ready to officiate their wedding and name them a legally married couple.

They were ready to say “I do”.


End file.
